As optical-scanning microscope examination apparatuses in the related art for performing magnified observation of a subject, there are those having the structures disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. In these optical-scanning microscope examination apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a lens driving mechanism is provided in an objective lens for rapidly aligning the focal position relative to the subject with an examination site.
In addition, a laser-scanning confocal microscope is a known apparatus for examining cellular function and so on by illuminating a specimen such as a living organism with excitation light from the surface thereof and selectively detecting fluorescence produced from a predetermined depth position in the specimen (for example, see Patent Documents 3 and 4).
This laser-scanning confocal fluorescence microscope, in addition to general microscope observation, scans a laser beam, which is focused to a minute spot region, using a scanning mechanism such as a galvanometer mirror or the like an detects the fluorescence emitted from the specimen to acquire an image.
Because this laser-scanning confocal microscope has excellent resolving power and can eliminate light outside of the minute spot being observed, it has the advantage that it is possible to acquire clear observation images with a high S/N ratio.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-172878 ([0042], FIG. 2, etc.).
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-356256 ([0020], FIG. 2, etc.).
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 3-87804 (page 2, etc.).
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 5-72481 (FIG. 1, etc.).